I'm YoUr AnGeL*~
by HikariChan19
Summary: ***CHAPTER 2****Kari's trapped in the digital world and TK comes to her rescuse. Only to find Karis darkness has grown into her/twin.**~** TAKARI**~**
1. Tk to the resque!

I'm Your Angel  
  
A/N: Hey ~*~Hikari~Chan~*~ with a new story! Please R&R this! Its only the beginning so the its kind confusing. Tell me what you think and e-mail with any ideas. O and sorry for not indenting when people talk…its 11:25 @ night give me a break.  
  
1 Disclaimer: I don't own digimon because if I did…season 3 would have never come out…the season 1&2 charters would still be going…o and tai would have had Sora not Matt…with saying that…DON'T SUE ME!  
  
"KAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIII!!!!!!!?" Tk called as loud as he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(BRAINLESS BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Kari, Tk, Davis, Yolie, Tai, Matt, Sora, Ken, and Mimi had all gone on a camping for a little get together in the digital world a way to catch up. Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora just had home form there first year of college and had planned this camping trip for weeks. Everything was great, they stayed up late reminiscing about their times in the digital world and other get times like this. Then the night before everyone planned to leave Kari was mysteriously missing. Weeks had gone by and everyone had given up on ever seeing her again…all except for TK. END OF BRAINLESS INFORMATION!)  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
2 "Come on Tk, come home, I know how much she means to you, but its been four weeks since…. Kari…became missing…" Matt said into his digivice that Izzy had equipped with a type of cell/ walkie-talkie program.  
  
"SAVE IT MATT! SHES ALIVE I KNOW SHE IS! AND NOTING YOU CAN DO CAN STOP ME FROM LOOKING FOR HER!" Takeru screamed into his D-3 and turned Matt's channel off.  
  
"Tk? TK?" Matt asked while shaking his digivice. A voice came on, in replay to Matt, "I'm sorry the person you have tried to contact at this moment has temporally blocked any type of communication with you. This is a recording…I'm sorry..." "DANMIT!" Matt yelled while chucking the digivice on his bed. "Worthless piece of junk" he mumbled.  
  
Back Where Tk was….  
  
Tk sat down on the ground and hid his head in his knees, 'Hikari, you have to be alive, you just have to be.' He thought to himself. "It's late well stay here for the night, Patamon" Tk said while curling up in his sleeping bag and drifting off to sleep. 'Poor Tk, he really loves Kari, I hope he finds her and soon…I hope she's alive…'he thought before curling up next to Tk.  
  
2.1.1  
  
  
  
2.1.2 Next Morning…  
  
The early morning sun woke Tk up. He stared into the horizon when he heard a familiar voice. "Takeru…" "Takeru please hear me" 'that sounds like Hikari!' "HIKARI! WHERE ARE YOU! I HEAR YOU HIKARI!" he screamed while grabbing patamon by the ears. "OW TK!, where are we going TK" "I hear Hikari! Shes close!" "That's funny I don't hear her at all…Tk are you feeling ok?" Patamon questioned. He was beginning to think that if he didn't find Hikari and soon, Tk would end up in Tokyo Mental Institution, and this didn't help him think different. "Takeru close your eyes and let your heart guide you to me!" Hikari's voice said. Tk closed his eyes and listened to heart. He slowly opened his eyes and truing around and began to run as fast as he could. He reached a part of the digital world that he had never been to before, it was completely black, "TK!" Hikari cried from a distance. "Hikari!! Where are you!" "I'm close to you, but I can't move, I'm scared Tk, please help me! Find me TK!" "Don't worry I'll find you!" Tk replied. "Patamon!" "Right Tk…Patamon digivolve to Pegussmon." Tk began to call Kari until her voice was close enough for him to walk. The darkness was so deep that he could not see his fingers in front of his face. He put his hands out and began to feel to Hikari while calling her name. Tk felt and gently saw Hikari's face. "Hikari!" he screamed "I found you!" "TK!" She cried "Thank God! I've been so scared!" She began to cry. "Shhhhhh he hushed her and hugged her. "I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do!" He gently untied the ropes around her. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She cried while hugging him. "Its ok, I'm here now, let's get you out of here shall we?" Kari nodded. He picked her up, cradled her in his arms, and nodded at Pegsussmon, who knelt down and Tk could put Kari on his back. Tk got on, they were about to leave when are dark voice stopped them. "Not so fast you can't leave without saying goodbye!" The darkness faded revealing a girl looking just like Kari, only she was black and gray. Her face was dark and cold.  
  
Who is this creepy girl? Why does she look like Kari? Why Did she capture Kari? Why Is it Tk is the only one who heard her? How did the darkness come? Who captured her? Does Tk love Kari?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT YOU ARE MY ANGEL!  
  
So what did you think? Pretty bad huh? Well I promise the next chapter will make more sense! O and sorry for not indenting when people talk…its 11:25 @ night give me a break. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And give me some ideas for this story (couple wise). THANKZ! Until next time, we meet….  
  
~*~Hikari~Chan~*~ 


	2. Hope + Light=Faith

~*I'm*YoUr*AnGeL*~ Chapter: 2 Hope + Light=Faith By: ~*~Hikari*Chan~*~  
  
The darkness was fading, until everything was in a grayish tone. "Who are you! What do you want with Kari!?!" Takeru cried while clutching Kari close to him.  
  
"You insolent little pest, how dare you question me as if I were your equal, when you address me address me as the Goddess of the digital world." As she spoke the ground they were standing on shook and fear fled the eyes of Hikari and Takeru.  
  
"Who are you I won't ask again!" Takeru yelled hiding his fear inside.  
  
"Who am I? You must be stupid! I just told you! I am the Goddess of the digital world, the queen of darkness, the taker of hope and above all the killer of faith." Hikari raised an eyebrow at the corny answer.  
  
"Then answer me this.Why did you want Hikari and where is gatomon?"  
  
"She is the keeper of light, the other me.she's my twin.I am her sister.Karai." A single tear trickled down her cheek as she spoke. Hikari gasped as the memories flew back into her mind.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Mommy. up.pick me up." little Karai cried while jumping up and down her arms open and up facing her mother.  
  
"Just a second sweetie, mommy has to finish taking care of Hikari. She's very sick you know."  
  
"But mummy!"  
  
"Now Karai just hold on a second I'll be right with you."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Karai! Go out on the balcony your on time out!"  
  
"But mommy!!"  
  
"That's it Karai!" Natasha picked her daughter up and placed her in the computer room locking the door behind her. She then returned to Hikari who was lying on the couch with a damp rag over her forehead. Leaving Karai to scream in the computer room and nock objects down that she would later be spanked for.  
  
"Mommy." five year old Hikari asked her eyes slanted and sweat covering her body.  
  
"What honnie?"  
  
"Can I have another blanket?"  
  
"Just a second, Let me get one out of the clo-" her mother's voice was caught off by the sound of a large object falling from the computer room. "Karai!" She screamed in fear that Karai may be hurt from the falling object. She dashed to the computer room and unlocked the door. To find Karai standing on top of a computer stand, and a brand new computer lying on the floor in pieces. "Karai! What have you!" Her mother shook her head in anger. "Count Natasha count she's little just count it off." Natasha spoke to herself out loud. " One. two. three." She took a deep breath before picking young Karai up and heading into the kitchen where she found an old wooden cooking spoon, she sat down and placed Karai over her knee. "I'm going to teach you a lesson if it's the last thing I do!" She said coldly before raising the spoon to young girl's rear. A burst of wails came from Karai as each blow hit her. After five blows Karai was put down. "Now you listen and you listen good. Your five years old, not two not three, five! You're too old for temper tantrums So grow up unless you want another licking!" Her mother warned her tone was harsh and cold. "Now come with me!" Natasha took Karai's hand and led her to the computer room. "Now you see all this mess?"  
  
"Yes Mommy." Karai whimpered. She was still quiet shaken up from her spanking.  
  
"I want you to clean them all up with this." Her mother handed her a broom and dust pan. And with that Natasha left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Karai took the broom and slowly began to sweep up the pieces when she noticed the computer screen blinking. Karai knew that the computer was broken and that it shouldn't be working, which intrigued her more. She slowly crept towards the blinking screen, until she was close enough to touch it. She stared at it for a few seconds and then turned away. With her face turned she felt the screen. Only when she felt it. there was nothing. it was like touching air. She turned her head to look at it again. Her hand was through the screen. Bewildered by this she looked at it and then looked around the computer thinking maybe the other end was missing. Just then she herd her mothers feet thumping their way to the room. The door handle turned. Afraid over her mother she disappeared into the computer screen.  
  
"Karai, Sweetie." Her mother came in with a glass of milk and cookies. "I just wanted to say I'm sorr.y.?" She looked around curiously for her daughter. "sweetie?" "where are you?" Her mother called in fear.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Karai. its you." Hikari cried tears in her eyes. Karai nodded a stiff look on her face. Takeru who was quiet confused just held Hikari knowing she was going through something very emotional. "Karai let me go. You can come to, Mom, and Dad will be so excited and Taichi, Taichi will be Taichi.." Hikari cried with joy hoping this would solve the loss her family had been bearing for the last ten years.  
  
"No.No.my place is here and your not leaving. If I have to suffer so should you!" Karai bellowed.  
  
"Now that's not fair! She offered you freedom, family, and love with open arms and you deny it. Don't make her suffer for your poor choice." Takeru retorted.  
  
"Sure it is. She was mother's favorite. I wasn't. I left. Now she can stay here with me and suffer for the rest of her days."  
  
"Don't do this Karai! You don't know the truth!" Hikari Cried.  
  
"Oh really what is the truth?"  
  
"The truth is mother came in with cookies and milk the day you left to apologize for spanking you and neglecting you that day." Hikari cried. Karai knew Hikari was telling the truth, and knew that she had know right to keep her here, but the virus she was infected with told her to make her stay.  
  
"Takeru. do you love her.?" Karai questioned already knowing the answer.  
  
"Do I love her.well yes. I do." Takeru said while turning a bright red color.  
  
"Takeru.you love me?" Hikari questioned while blushing.  
  
"Kari. you are everything to me.of course I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
  
"I love you too." Kari smiled and kissed Takeru's cheek.  
  
"Alright both you stop! That's just eww...not here."  
  
"Why.?" Kari asked.  
  
"Because if you don't then I can't tell you how to set me free and you free."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Brave Love

~*I'M*Your*Angel*~ Chapter 3: Girls are always so brave when they're in love. By: Hikari*Chan  
  
"What? I don't understand? Your keeping us here remember." Takeru said more confused then he had been in the last hour.  
  
"No.you don't understand." Karai began. "I am not keeping you here.I want to go home with you Hikari! I-" She was cut off by Hikari crying.  
  
"KARAI YOUR COMING HOME YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WONDERFUL THIS IS!!" Hikari bubbled and cried at the same time.  
  
"Shh.now listen. I want to come home but I have a virus that I got from the digital world. Making me half digital myself. I'm afraid that if I don't get destroyed then you will never. go home." As the last syllable escaped her voice, it grew dark and Karai's face which had accutly shown some compassion tunred darker then before.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hikari cried as she relized what was going on. "Bring Karai back" she wept.  
  
"Kari we have to get out of here before your sister goes crazy like before." Takeru said while picking her up.  
  
"NO TK!" "NO!" Hikari screamed as Takeru picked her up and carried her on to Pegussmon.  
  
"Lets get out of here!"  
  
  
  
To Be continued..  
  
Authors note: Its confussing I know but I promise the next chapter will make a lot more sense in the next chapter.I SWEAR! 


End file.
